


Routine

by byakuzee



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he got roped into being his mentor on how to kiss people properly — which was nonsense because a) he’d never been into a relationship himself, and b) he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

It was a dilemma really; to want more but never knowing why — to want a person he, until up this moment, had regarded in platonic light in ways that were becoming increasingly non-platonic.

Then again, it was Komaeda so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.

Somehow, he got roped into being his mentor on how to kiss people properly — which was nonsense because a) he’d never been into a relationship himself, and b) he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do.

So Hinata devised a plan: if he didn’t like the kiss Komaeda would give him, he’d tell him to try again, and if he liked it, he’d give him a thumbs up.

Eyes closed and heartbeat racing, he waited for his friend to make his move. 

He could feel him approaching, his warm breath caressing his face and then… nothing.

"So how was it, Hinata-kun?" he opened his eyes to see Komaeda looking expectantly at him, anxiously waiting for his verdict.

 _I didn’t feel a damn thing!_  ”Try again.” He sighed.

Komaeda only titled his head confusedly in response — probably surprised that his air-kiss didn’t pass for a real kiss after all — before he nodded.

This time, the touch was so brief that it itched. “At least try to hold on for more than three seconds, Komaeda.”

In the next times, he never bothered to close his eyes. Even though Komaeda was improving with each try, his kisses were less than satisfactory. Luckily, his failings only made Komaeda more and more determined to give him a perfect kiss, and Hinata couldn’t help but to smile at that.

Perhaps that was his downfall; the point where everything started to go downhill and the kisses started to get… well,  _good_.

At that point, he was only disapproving for the sake of continuing, far too gone to think rationally.

"No," he said, face beginning to redden, when the side of his mouth was kissed.

"Again," he said, breath starting to hitch, at the kiss with the gentle lower-lip nipping.

"More…" he breathed, almost  _sighing_ , at the hint of tongue. 

Komaeda stared at him for what seemed like forever before he shook off whatever thing that confused him and just kissed him again, deeply and passionately and very, very  _differently_  than all the other ones. Hinata couldn’t find it in himself but to return it with embarrassing eagerness, pressing against him until he could feel his heartbeat.

Both of them were a blushing mess when they pulled away from each other, the awkward silence only filled with the sound of their pants. 

"It might be too arrogant to assume this, but I think that last kiss is an improvement." Much to his amazement, face too red and voice even more breathy, Komaeda was smiling; a genuine honest-to-god smile.

 _Shit_ , Hinata thought when he found that he couldn’t look away.

"Right, Hinata-kun?"

It took him a moment to realize that he was being spoken to. “Yeah, yeah, it was awesome. You’ll sweep them off their feet.” He shrugged, playing nonchalant, as if not affected at all by what just happened and hurriedly left, before he could make even a bigger fool out of himself.

Komaeda only looked after his trail, his expression incredibly fond as he whispered, “Good.”


End file.
